User talk:.Dawn
Re: Hello! Although I'm the deputy, you wouldn't personally ask me to join PCA. You would actually leave a message on the PCA talk page if you wish to join. Thanks for your interest in joining, however~ Give the leads some time... ._. They'll answer the join request when they see it. Heh. At least you're eager. Re: Sure, I'd love to be your mentor! :) What do you need help on and what program do you use? I use GIMP, so I can't help if you use Photoshop or anything like that. By the way, I saw you were born on August 20th? Wooop, that's my birthday too xD 23:04, February 5, 2013 (UTC) Awesome :D I'm 16 ouo. First of all, do you know how to make chararts at all, like basic knowledge of filling in blanks and adding layers and shading and whatnot? It's okay if you don't, cause I'll teach you of course. If you do, do you know how to do certain pelt patterns such as tabbies and calicoes? 23:12, February 5, 2013 (UTC) Okay that's good. What are you seeking help for? And yes, you can put an image in an infobox. In the source it read "image = file:samplecat.warrior.png" and you insert your file. You can look on the source mode of the character pages and get the coding from there since I'm terrible at explaining things like these xD 23:24, February 5, 2013 (UTC) Sure, I was gonna give a redline but I got distracted xD I can show you first how to do the basics, then I'll let you have a try. Here is the join.me. 00:10, February 6, 2013 (UTC) I've finished the sig. RueyWill put later! To use it, go to where it has your name in the top right corner of your screen. Wait for the drop down box and click "My Preferences". Go down to where it says Signature. In the box saying "custom signature", paste and make sure the box below it is checked. Then go down to the bottom, save, and it should show up! Anything you need changed? For the small wording, what was it you wanted again? I forgot, so I put "will put later" xD Also, I can't be on much tonight but I can still be on. Whenever you're on we can work on Hollowbelly. 20:52, February 6, 2013 (UTC) Hollowbelly looks fantastic, great job. 01:32, February 7, 2013 (UTC) Nonono, you did pretty much everything :) What do you have in mind? 21:44, February 8, 2013 (UTC) Hollowbelly has to be approved first. 23:45, February 8, 2013 (UTC) My apologies for not replying sooner. Since summer's here, I've been kinda busy (since I've been to Japan and ect.) and I didn't have much time to check the wiki. If you're still willing to learn, I'll be here to teach you. Once again, very sorry for not coming on sooner. 19:55 Tue Jul 9 Alright, I put it in for you. 22:12 Tue Jul 9 Signature 17:21, July 11, 2013 (UTC)}} :You know when you see signature templates like for example mine: ? All of my coding for my signature is on a subpage here so it doesn't clog up say project talk pages. And you can use your signature template by entering the following code into your preferences where it says Custom Signature: and clicking the little checkbox right underneath that says "I want to use wikitext in my signature". 17:32, July 11, 2013 (UTC) Test. 17:36, July 11, 2013 (UTC) ::Mhmm. 17:37, July 11, 2013 (UTC) RE: Sorry I couldn't be on for chat :( But I finshed it! I was confused on its gender; on gender you put male, and on the descprition you put 'she-cat'... well, I hope this what you had in mind! :) 09:38, August 4, 2013 (UTC) AMBUSHEDD >;) /Kelpsey shatters open Dawn's room window /Kelpsey yells, WHOSE HOME AND WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU DAWNN 03:04 Sun Sep 8 SHRIEKKKSSSSS OMG YOUR ALIVE!!!!!!! 18:48 Sun Nov 10